blessed_la_nouvelle_generationfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fil:TotallyHalliwell/@comment-24173435-20160914151810/@comment-24173435-20160919164702
I wrote an entire answer and it didn't save! Stupid technology. Here's an idea of what I wrote haha. Awesome! I added both the box and the actual template to the main page on the Wikia. You'll notice that their names are in red right now, that is a mix of their image link and non-existent pages. Once you add the pictures and pages that will go away. I was thinking of a light color such as the Reply button on the Wikia - matching colors and all. I started on the Recurring Characters, and those should be done by tonight. I have to do things in increments, so I apologize that they aren't all done at the same time. Sure, I'm happy to give you some advice. Hmm... The thing to remember about the Charmed universe is that powers don't just appear. They build off of what is already existing and evolve from there. Now, the awesome thing about Fan Fiction is that you can break these rules and create your own. Do what makes you happy, because at the end of the day, you're the one that's going to have to write it. Here are some things I think can help. Remember, this is only my opinion and you might have another. 1. Give it to them both. The thing with this option is that watching/reading two characters with the exact same power competing can get old fast. So, if you're going to give it to them both, then make their powers really different. Have Prue only be able to see the past and Peyton the future or vice versa. Maybe have only one be able to access their power through dreams and the other one while conscious. It's not ideal, I know, but if you'd rather give them both the same power that'd be okay too. 2. Give it to Peyton. It'd make more sense that the Premonition power would run through the youngest sister (Phoebe > Peyton > Prue's daughter) and give you some more room for the inferiority complex that Phoebe dealt with against Prudence. Then you can have Peyton's powers evolve to become active. I hope that I've helped a little bit and didn't just make you confused! The universe of Charmed can be tricky, and you just have to do what you think is right for your story and your character. You can try writing a test episode with random interactons and babbling and a few demons attacking, have them use there powers, and get a better feel of the characters. Once you realize the entire concept who the characters are and what they can do and will become, then the rest comes so much easier. Good luck, hun! :) You are most welcome, I love helping people! :) I finished posting it and the next will be up on Thursday. I saw your edit on the House of Death page and I appreciate it a lot. I tried to use the apperciation feature but it was gone when I went to use it, so I guess it brushed through the English people's server's already. Oh, well. Anyway, I had to edit the page to add who plays the characters, but you are more then welcome to finish the page up if you want! :)